


Queenslayer

by ladyelfriede



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Heist, Mind Games, Psychological Horror, Rivalry, Strangers to Lovers, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelfriede/pseuds/ladyelfriede
Summary: When professional thief and con artist Virginia is tasked with stealing the source of the Dimitrescu family's fortune, she gets more than she bargains for. What started as a heist, slowly turns into a horrific battle for survival. Not just her own, but the survival of her fellow servants as well. Will they be able to escape the sadistic rule of Lady Dimitrescu and her deranged daughters, or will this job be Virginia's last?
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I come out of hibernation to write a story I spent two whole weeks preparing and planning because the big vampire milf has large tiddies? Absolutely. This story is a lot more plot heavy, and the relationship between characters might not be entirely what you expect from the tags. I hope you'll enjoy the story nonetheless though! I haven't written in years so it's also a return to form, so I appreciate any feedback and constructive criticism!

_January, 1953_

A cold and dark night had set over the small village, settled in the remote mountains of Transylvania. Blizzards were more of a rule rather than an exception this time of year, leaving the already bleak town coated in large amounts of thick snow. It wasn’t even close to an area Virginia would have sought out on her own, if not for the promise of an interesting job and a generous reward to go with it. The place seemed like it had been stuck in time for at least three decades, if not for the still remaining evidence of burned down settlements and the many graveyards filled with the bodies of unknown Romanian soldiers.  
  
The population seemed to consist of mostly aged men and women. Initially Virginia had wondered whether the youths had left the village out of mere boredom and lack of opportunities, but the large group of young men filling the only tavern the village offered seemed to suggest otherwise. A forced draft could not be the cause of the lack of young women either, but when Virginia had asked about their absence, the bartender had given her a distraught glare and told her with no kindness in his voice that it was none of her business.  
  
Virginia found quickly that her stay in the village was not met by raging enthusiasm. Her almost daily presence at the tavern was not a welcome one by default, even if all she mostly did was sit by herself in the most remote corner of the establishment. The heat from the mulled wine was the only warmth she would be receiving, no matter how badly the tavern’s owner tried to freeze it with his icy stare as he put it in front of her. She put two coins upon the table, the man grumbling something in Romanian as he took the money. Virginia smiled to herself behind the rim of her glass; a stranger with no income paying her drinks had to run out of coin at some point, didn’t they? Then she’d at least stop visiting.  
  
Tonight was a rare night where she was not the only one seated at the table. Opposite her sat an older man, his eyes shifting warily as he tried to keep a close eye on the other guests. He didn’t exactly stand out from the average patron, were it not for his flaming red hair. It was a stark contrast against his pale skin and light blue eyes. He cleared his throat before he spoke to her in a hushed whisper.

“You haven’t made yourself all too popular around these parts.”  
“And I didn’t even have to try”, Virginia replied with an amused grin on her face. “But I do like some details, Tomas. Was it their inbred dislike of outsiders? My appearance, which shows I am obviously not native to this continent, or the fact that I have swindled the village elder’s son out of half of his life savings because he’s terrible at playing cards?”  
“The former”, Tomas responded. “And take that dumb grin off your face, people still haven’t forgiven you for that last one.”  
“But has it made them angry enough to throw me to the wolves?”  
“You didn’t even have to do anything but exist for that one, girl.”  
“Good. It shouldn’t be too long anymore at this point, from what I’ve heard. People are getting antsy. Of the few young women this place has, it seems like not a single one has left their home in at least a week.”  
“If what I overheard from the village elder is correct, it could very well be tonight. There hasn’t been a request for a new girl in a while.”  
“So what do I do? Just wait in my lodge until they drag me out? Or do I have to play the clueless foreigner that wanders the streets by themselves when every other home in this village is boarded up like we’re still in the middle of a war?”

Tomas didn’t reply, instead leaning in towards Virginia. His voice dropped so low that Virginia was forced to lean in as well in order to understand his next words.

“Listen kid, I don’t know why you want to get into that castle so badly, and you pay me well enough not to ask. But if I can give you a free piece of advice, abandon this idiotic plan of yours. You know the stories, don’t you? People are never seen again when they go to that blasted place.”  
"Why do the people here even give up their daughters, knowing that?”  
"You think people want to give up their children to that hag? You think _I_ wanted…Never mind. I spoke out of line. The lady protects us, or so we tell ourselves.”

He smiled, but there was no joy to be found in it.

“If only we could leave kid, if only."  
  
Virginia decided not to press further on the matter. She raised her voice only slightly, but it was enough to draw Tomas back to the matter at hand.

“Tell me, Tomas. What do I have to do?”  
“Nothing. They’ll break down your damn door if they have to. Don’t lock it if you feel like being courteous, we’re short on supplies to fix it. Sure wish we had the coin for it, if some idiot hadn’t gambled it all away. Not that they would’ve spent it on anyone’s needs but their own, I suppose.”

Virginia reached into the pocket of her thick, woolen coat, pulling out a small leather pouch. She handed it to Tomas from under the table, his eyes growing large as he opened it discreetly and looked at its contents.

“Kid, this is double of what you promised you’d pay me. This is more than I make in a year.”  
“Just take it. I’d rather you have it than having it be stripped from me when I’m sent off to the castle. It would probably end back up with the village elder, and he’s got enough lei to last him a while and then some.”

Tomas looked at the leather pouch as if he had just won the lottery, quickly stuffing it into the inside pocket of his long, ragged coat.

“I owe you kid. Listen, I don’t know if you’re the religious sort but…I’m praying for you, if that has any additional value.”  
“I appreciate the gesture. Look after yourself, Tomas.”

By the time Tomas stood up and left, the tavern had already emptied significantly. Virginia downed what remained of her mulled wine, put on her mittens and hat and walked out into the cold night. The small cottage that had been her residence for the past three weeks was simple, but it did its job in protecting her from the bitter cold. Closing the door behind her, she decided to lock it anyway. They could at least have the decency to knock if they needed her so badly. She threw her coat, hat and mittens over the only chair the place offered, before squatting down in front of the fireplace. She pulled out a lighter from the pocket of her trousers, lighting it before moving onto the candles decorating the hut. Alongside the lighter she removed a folded piece of paper from her pockets, opening it to give it a final look-over.

_“Virginia,_

_You chose your name well for this one. I’ll try to keep it short._

_You are to acquire the formula for Sanguis Virginis, the Dimitrescu estate’s pride and joy, from their remote hide-out in the mountains of Transylvania. Not exactly the job either of us were hoping for, but trust me when I say that the pay is so insanely high that we’ll be able to retire afterwards. To be honest with you, I’m not entirely sure what our client’s reason for wanting this formula is and why he’s willing to pay us this much. He’s no competitor to their wine business, nor does he seem to run any other sort of operation that would benefit from financially damaging the Dimitrescu family. I’m going to take a guess and say this is a deeply, deeply personal matter._

_I’m sorry to have to send you in by yourself. Both of us showing up would probably rouse too much suspicion, and you’re the only one who will be able to get into that castle without anyone considering it out of the ordinary. Our client has given us six months to complete this job. I understand if you will not be able to give me any updates on the situation. However, I know you’ll be just fine. I love you, kid. Give them hell._

_Yours, Hyun Ki.”_

Virginia pressed a soft kiss against the letter before throwing it into the fireplace. She watched it shrivel and be reduced to nothing more than ashes, nervously fiddling with the lighter as she did so.  A loud banging at her door made her almost drop the lighter. A curse escaped her and she quickly stashed it back into the front pocket of her trousers.

“Ssibal!”  
“Stranger, open up!”  
“You don’t need to bash the door in.”

As long as she pretended to be affected as any normal person would be when confronted with this situation, it shouldn’t be too hard to convince the residents of Dimitrescu castle that she would rather be anywhere but in their home. Virginia opened the door, only to find half of the village had decided to attend her quickly approaching capture.

“Did you…need something from me?”, she spoke, trying to look as oblivious as humanly possible.

The men didn’t even respond, two of them grabbing a strong hold of her arms and shoulders before roughly dragging her out of the cabin. 

“Hey buddy, easy on the merchandise! At least let me grab my coat!”

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the men forced her arms behind her back before tying them together with a thick rope. The other men in group followed as they carried her to the main square of the village, where a large carriage seemed to be waiting for _someone._ In front of it stood the village elder, his eyes narrowing as the men approached.

“There you are, stranger.”  
“Nice to see you too, but you could’ve just asked me nicely if you wanted to go for a ride together. Though to be fair, you’re not really my type.”  
“You won’t last very long in that castle with that kind of mouth on you, stranger. You are aware that you have a lot of money to repay to this village?”  
“Are you positive that you’re not confusing me with your son? I don’t remember being the one losing nearly half of this village’s financial reserves in a game of poker.”  
“Enough! I’ve had about enough of your presence here. You have done nothing to contribute to this village, and have made a mockery of my son and myself. It’s time you started earning back all that you have cost us.”

The village elder turned towards the carriage, Virginia only now noticing a tall, thin man sitting at the helm. He studied her shortly before directing his attention at the village elder.

“I will take her to the castle, if she is to be your candidate. However, I am to give you the message that the mistress was not satisfied with your most recent offer. She expects you to live up to your promise, or there might be some…unfortunate consequences.”

“Trust me sir, the lady will be satisfied with this one! As long as she keeps that mouth of hers shut, that is.”

The driver smiled, but it made Virginia feel eery rather than relieved.

“That shouldn’t be a problem, the mistress knows very well how to deal with…potential troublemakers.”  
“Is anyone going to bother telling me where the undertaker over there is taking me?”  
“Castle Dimitrescu, atop the hill. The lady is in need of another servant, and you’ll do just fine.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I didn’t give you a choice. We are to offer a young woman as a servant to the lady in trade for her generosity and protection. A fair deal, I would say.”  
“Then why aren’t you sending one of your own?”

An uncomfortable silence fell across the square, the village elder’s eyes slowly filling with rage.

“I’ve had about enough of you. We’ll take what you’ll no longer need and then you’ll be on your merry way.”

He moved to stand in front of her, roughly patting down her clothing.

“Hey, hands off!”

He ignored her, bending down to inspect the pockets of her trousers, moving dangerously close to where she kept her lighter. That’s one thing she couldn't let him take. She moved up her knee at high speed, a loud and shuddering cracking noise filling the silence that had set over the square only moments earlier. The village elder fell back, loudly cursing as he grabbed a hold of his nose, blood pooling out of it.

“Get her out of here!”, he screamed as several of the other villagers moved quickly towards him. “Get that witch out of here! I don’t ever want to see her again! You’ll pay for your disobedience yet, girl!”  


One of the men still holding her lifted her off the ground, while the other opened the door of the carriage. She was all but thrown in before the door shut behind her and seemed to lock by itself. The carriage took off at an alarming speed, making it almost impossible for Virginia to move herself into the plush seats with her hands still tied behind her back. She figured it wouldn’t be too difficult to reach the switchblade hidden in her boot, but with the way the carriage was moving around it would be far too likely she’d end up cutting her wrists or arms instead. She preferred to keep the knowledge of the blade in her boot to herself, for now. Resigning herself to the somewhat painful ride, she figured they’d untie her soon enough. The carriage halted suddenly, causing her to smack against the wooden base of the seats with a loud thud.

“We’ve arrived. If you would exit the carriage, miss.”  
“Hold on a minute, I’ve only got my legs to work with here.”

The man pulled her up with surprising strength, quickly cutting loose the rope holding her wrists together. He nearly yanked her out of the vehicle, causing Virginia to stumble lightly before finding her footing. She was about to turn around to give the driver a piece of her mind, but he had already climbed back on top of the carriage, driving off to wherever he was needed next. Virginia looked at the castle doors, so insanely massive not even the palace doors of Vienna could compare to it. She took a hold of the silver knocker, almost identical in shape to a bat, before slamming it down loudly.

The heist had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Virginia had given up hope that anyone was going to let her in any time soon, the wooden gate creaked loudly. Virginia spotted a pair of icy blue eyes as one of the doors slowly opened, their stare so intense she could feel them penetrate her very soul. The moonlight illuminated the rest of the figure’s face, showing a young woman with pale skin and sharp facial features. Her long, ashen blonde hair fell freely around her face, apart from the strands at the front. They were pulled back so tightly it seemed almost uncomfortable, and were held together by a thin, dark blue ribbon. A smile graced the woman’s thin lips as she looked at Virginia, but the emptiness in it made Virginia feel somewhat suspicious of her intentions.

“Are you in need of any assistance?”  
“No, not particularly. I was just dropped off here by what I assume is your driver.”  
“You are the new help?”

The tone of her voice betrayed a hint of surprise, her eyes quickly shifting across the courtyard.

“Not what you were expecting?”

The young woman’s eyes flashed back to her own, an odd look of irritation now clearly visible upon her bony features.

“I wasn’t expecting for you to be alone. Were you the only one sent to serve here by the villagers?”  
“Wasn’t I supposed to be?”  
“No, you were not. The lady of the house will not be pleased to hear of this, but I guess it cannot be helped…for now. Step inside.”

The girl moved away from the door, allowing Virginia to enter. Her eyes grew large as she did. She had heard plenty of stories concerning the absolute wealth of the castle and its inhabitants, but the townsfolk’s tales did absolutely no justice to the sheer riches it exuded. The floors and walls were all made of the finest of marble, carpets probably worth more than the entire Bank of England’s gold savings decorating the main hall. An immense chandelier adorned the ceiling, and by the sight of it Virginia figured that the jewels hanging from it it had to be made out of the most expensive of gemstones. Candles adorned the walls in golden holders, their small flames reflected in the sparkling chandelier. She had stolen from rich families before, but there was no doubt in her mind that this had to be the most wealthy family whose home she had ever entered.

“Welcome to castle Dimitrescu”, the other girl finally spoke, withdrawing Virginia from her thoughts. “My name is Abigail, and I am the head of staff. You shall answer to me from now on, but your foremost loyalty will be to the lady of the house and her daughters.”  
“All women?”, Virginia wondered aloud, slightly surprised. It did at least explain the lack of terrible choices in curtain fabrics.  
“Yes, indeed”, Abigail replied. “Something you have not personally seen often among other families such as this one, I presume?”

Virginia smiled innocently before answering. “Oh no, it’s none of that. I’m so used to seeing men lead wealthy families that my own prejudices made me assume this one would be no different.”

She wasn’t entirely sure if Abigail was satisfied with her reply but if she wasn’t, she showed no sign of it.

“Very well. It would have been customary for you to meet the lady herself upon your arrival, but unfortunately she has been…preoccupied with an urgent matter. I suppose you shall have to wait until the matter is dealt with. You may wait in the kitchen area for now, I shall escort you there shortly. But first, I would like to ask you some questions.”  
“Oh, of course.”

The lady of the house inspecting the maids upon arrival? What kind of strict requirements did this woman have for her staff that they had to be inspected by her personally?

Abigail smiled at her before pulling a pencil and a small notepad out of the front pocket of her long skirt. She then directed her attention back towards Virginia.

“What is your name?”  
“Virginia.”  
“Age?”  
“Twenty-six.”  
“Height?”  
“One hundred and fifty-six centimeters.”  
“Blood type?”  
“A.”  
“Any chronic illnesses or other health issues we should be aware of?”  
“Does being a pain in people’s ass count? According to your villagers, I seem to have a severe case of it.”

Abigail’s smile faltered and her eyes narrowed. Apparently ‘chronic lack of humor’ was an illness that could still get you promoted in this place.

“You would do well to take my advice, Virginia. You shall speak properly in this house, and only when requested of you when in the mistress’ presence. If you wish to remain here for longer, I would heavily suggest you remember this. Other than your inappropriate attempt at a jest, you are in good health?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Good, very good indeed.”

She snapped the notepad shut and put it back into her skirt.

“Now, if you would please follow me.”

Virginia scurried after Abigail, who seemed to pay no mind to whether or not she was following her. It would seem almost too easy to bend down to one knee, pretending to tie a shoelace and then ‘get lost’ by accident, were it not that she was almost positive that Abigail had a pair of eyes in the back of her head. Whether it was the head of staff or the castle itself, Virginia had an odd feeling that she was being watched. The marble walls seemed oddly alive in contrast to how cold and lifeless they were to the touch.

“There we are.”

Abigail stopped in front of a simple wooden door, its appearance a stark contrast to the many lavish, white oaken doors with their expensive golden handles. She looked at her watch before opening the door, allowing Virginia to step through.

“It is currently half past eight. I do not expect the mistress to be held up for much longer, so I humbly request you wait here. Do not wander off, or you might get lost…and who knows who might find you before I do.”

That last statement was accompanied with another smile and a wink. Virginia merely nodded at her before Abigail closed the door, the woman’s footsteps trailing off into the distance. She let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding. She wasn’t easily unsettled, but there was something about this mansion specifically that make her feel like she had just walked into a lion’s den completely unprepared. A sudden, peppy voice calling out to her drew her attention away from her own thoughts.

“A new face, huh! Hope Abigail didn’t scare you too much, sometimes I think she does it on purpose.”

Virginia turned around, finding another young woman dressed in the same uniform as Abigail had been wearing. The fire from the kitchen’s hearth coated her dark skin in a golden glow, almost making her seem like a mirror image of the hearth itself: warm, inviting and offering comfort to anyone who was in need of it. Her hair was pulled back in several rows of smaller braids, transitioning into tightly coiled curls past the dark blue ribbon that kept her hair in a ponytail. She seemed to be cleaning off some dishes, which she put back in the sink before drying her hands on a towel and moving towards a large kettle, that was still left on the stove. She opened the lid, and the welcome smell of garlic and herbs made Virginia’s mouth water.

“Not sure if you’ve had dinner yet, but there’s some stew left in case you’re hungry? Name’s Winnie, by the way. This kitchen is my domain, and thou should thread carefully upon entering it!”

She picked up a wooden spoon, pointing it at Virginia as if it were a sword. This made Virginia laugh, before dropping into a fighting stance.

“En garde!”

Winnie smiled brightly, a tiny gap in between her teeth now visible.

“Finally, someone with a sense of humor around here. So, you want some stew or not?”  
“I would be honored to try your strongest potion, chef of this domain.”  
“That’s what I like to hear. Have a seat.”

As Virginia sat down in a somewhat trodden down wooden chair, Winnie took a bowl from one of the cupboards, using a large spoon to fill it with what appeared to be some sort of beef stew. She put the bowl in front of Virginia, together with a spoon.

“It’s grown a little colder than I’d suggest serving it at, but it should still be okay.”

Virginia lifted the spoon to her lips, softly blowing on it out of habit before sliding it into her mouth. As she did, she felt as if all the taste buds on her tongue were triggered at once, the taste of the stew so rich and delicious she couldn’t help but let out a little moan of contentment. She had had good food in the past, during her other jobs, but she couldn’t remember ever tasting a stew this extraordinary.

“I guess that means you like it?”, Winnie said as she sat down in the chair next to Virginia, a proud smile on her face.  
“Where’d you learn to cook like this?”  
“Some of it I learned from my mother, but most of it I taught myself. The lady of the house has been very kind in providing me with plenty of cookbooks to help me hone my skills. I assume she’s satisfied with the meals I provide, considering the plates always come back empty.”

Virginia had trouble hiding her surprise, slightly raising an eyebrow as she wolfed down the rest of her stew. Cookbooks? As a gift? How long had this girl been here? If the lady of the house was this strict when it came to her staff, why would she take on a girl that had little to no knowledge of cooking as her personal chef?

“She’s…nice to you?”  
“You mean Lady Dimitrescu?”  
“I suppose, she’s the lady of the house?”  
“You haven’t met her yet? The rest of the staff normally don’t get to see the new hires until the lady has approved of them herself.”  
“No, Abigail said she was preoccupied with something else. No idea what was so important though, if it’s common for her to prioritize the arrival of new staff. Why is she so peculiar about inspecting all of us personally, anyway?”

Winnie shrugged lightly, nervously looking around the room before answering. It seemed to Virginia that she wasn’t the only one who had the strange feeling that everything they said and did could be seen and heard.

“That’s not really for us to question, is it? The lady pays well enough, so I assume there’s a certain quality standard she has for someone to be worthy of those generous earnings.”  
“What is she like? Any quirks I should be aware of before meeting her? I’ve heard my fair share of stories from the villagers, but I suppose you know more than they do.”  
“She’s a rather…large presence in the room, you could say.”  
“Commands a room when entering it?”  
“In a way. Take my advice on this one and just…don’t try to say or do anything funny. You say ‘yes ma’am’ and only speak whenever you’re spoken to. The best thing to do is to remain as invisible as possible to her. You tend to be around longer if you do.”  
“What happens to those that don’t get her approval? Are they sent back to the village and switched out for another girl?”  
“I don’t know”, Winnie said, pickling lightly at her fingernails. “I don’t think anyone here knows, really. And even less people really _want_ to know.”

Virginia put her spoon down, having already finished her meal. Winnie smiled at her, taking the bowl and spoon and putting them in the sink with the rest of the dishes. Before she had the time to contemplate the potential meaning behind Winnie’s last eery statement, the door to the kitchen opened suddenly, revealing Abigail.

“The lady is ready to see you now. Please follow me.”  
“Good luck”, Winnie said softly, giving her an encouraging smile.

Virginia quickly followed Abigail who, just as she had done so before, took off at a steady pace without even as much as looking back at her. They moved through a large amount of long hallways, up several sets of stairs and past many lavish doors. Abigail finally stopped in front of what seemed to be the largest door she had seen so far, knocking on the door no more than three times.

“You may enter”, a muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.  
“Wait here”, Abigail ordered her before opening one of the large doors just far enough for her to slip through.  
“I have brought the new girl, my lady.”  
“Very well, have her enter and wait outside until I have finished.”  
“Yes, my lady.”

Abigail looked at Virginia then, and she was displaying absolutely none of the encouragement Winnie had tried to give her earlier.

“I’m supposed to go in there alone?”  
“That is what the mistress has asked of you, has she not? It would not be wise of you to disobey her before she has even laid her eyes on you.”

Abigail then grabbed Virginia’s wrist, pulling her forward with a strength Virginia had not expected from the young woman’s frail looking figure. She stepped aside, allowing Virginia to enter before shutting the door behind her.

The first thing Virginia noticed was how bizarrely large most of the furniture in the room seemed to be. The bed on her left seemed large enough to fit at least four people her size on it, and a large chair placed in front of the fireplace could fit at least two. She took a quick look at the candles decorating the wall, set at a height far greater than the candles she had spotted in the hallways. Her eyes then fell on the figure in front of her, sitting at a large desk with her back turned to Virginia. A large mirror adorned the piece of furniture, seemingly making the desk function as a vanity as well. The woman then looked into the mirror, her eyes meeting Virginia’s through the glass surface.

“Well then, let’s have a look at you, shall we?”

It was then that the woman rose from her chair to her full height, and Virginia had to bite her tongue not to let out a sound. The lady of the castle was taller than any living human being Virginia had ever seen.

“Jesus _Christ_ ”, Virginia whispered under her breath, her eyes trying to look at anything but the woman’s towering physique.

The woman then turned around, finally fully visible in the light of the hearth and the many candles that bedecked the walls. She wore a dress that hugged her figure in quite a complimentary fashion, the color a creamy white that almost perfectly matched her pale complexion. The large black hat she wore obscured most of her face save for her lips, which were painted a crimson red and pulled into a smile that Virginia could only interpret as predatory. Her dark brown hair, mixed with a few strands of gray, was neatly styled to frame her face and curl slightly at the bottom. The massive woman cleared her throat, but the simple gesture was filled to the brim with irritation. Virginia slightly bowed at the waist, waiting for the other woman to speak first.

“Now, _this_ is a surprise. Let me see…relatively little height, dark eyes, a small scar upon your eyebrow, dressed more like a gentleman than a lady…you must be that odd stranger I’ve been hearing so much about.”

Virginia did not reply, for Winnie’s warning was fresh in her mind: only speak when it is asked of you.

“You see”, the woman spoke, her voice smooth and rich like velvet, “the villagers sometimes complain about certain…matters, to me if they so desire. Whether I _do_ anything about it, well, that’s for me to decide. But I’ve been getting quite a few complaints about you, girl. What do you have to say for yourself? And get your eyes off the floor, you shall look at me when answering me.”

Virginia looked up, meeting the woman’s eyes directly for the first time. When she finally was able to have a decent look at the large woman’s face, Virginia noticed to her dismay that she was quite…pretty. It nonetheless did little to impress Virginia. She had seen plenty of noble women, and their outward appearance was more often than not unmarred because of their privilege. It was only when the woman, who had to be the one who Winnie addressed as Lady Dimitrescu, rose an eyebrow that Virginia realized she was expected to answer the question.

“It depends, my lady. Were their complaints focused on their loss of finances?”  
“Oh, so that one _is_ true then. Tell me girl, it’s quite unbecoming of a young lady to take what isn’t hers, wouldn’t you agree?”  
“The village elder’s son gambled it away, my lady. I won it in a game of cards, fair and square.”

It was then that Lady Dimitrescu laughed in amusement.

“You conned that idiot’s son out of all of his money? Oh, I’m already starting to like you, girl. I have little sympathy to spare for him. He’s not one to keep his promises…and people who don’t keep their promises to me tend to wish they had, after a while. And if I were to ask you whether you hid the money before they took you here, what would you say to me?”  
“I would say that I did hide it, my lady”, Virginia lied. She wasn’t quite sure whether the lady of the house intended to give the money back to the elder, despite her obvious disdain for him. It was far better off with Tomas.  
“And where _did_ you hide it, girl? I assume in a place where it would take them a lot of time to find it, I assume?”

Only then did Virginia realize the game she was playing. She _wanted_ her to lie to her, just so she could send the village elder on a wild goose chase for breaking his promise to her. The mere thought of the elder digging in the snow, nose bandaged up while cursing loudly brought a smile to her face. Lady Dimitrescu smiled back at her, a grin that contained the same devilish hint as her own.

“I would tell you that I hid it in the deepest part of the woods behind the village, under large amounts of snow, my lady.”  
“Excellent. I shall inform the elder immediately of this intriguing bit of news, I’m sure he will undertake a search as soon as he is able. I assume he must heal first from that terrible fracture though. Your doing, according to my driver.”

But then, in a mere second, it seemed like her entire demeanor changed. Her smile faltered, her eyes narrowed and her jaw seemed to lightly clench as she raised her voice.

“While I do very much appreciate that fool getting what he deserves, I shall have you know that none of your delinquent behavior will be tolerated in my castle. It’s all very simple: your first misdemeanor will result in a warning. Your second will lead to any sort of punishment that I see fit, and your third mistake…well, let’s say you will be leaving my premises permanently if it comes to that."

Virginia did not enjoy that final insinuation, but refused to break eye contact with Lady Dimitrescu. The way her eyes looked into her own, it was clear she was sending her a simple message.

_“I will break you.”_

Virginia looked back at her with little to no fear. She was just another rich twat to deal with, even if she was a good three meters tall. A lot of bark, but no bite.

_“I will rob you blind before you can even try.”_

“Am I clear, girl?”  
“Yes, my lady.”  
“Very well. Then I shall hereby welcome you to castle Dimitrescu. Abigail! You may enter.”

Abigail entered as soon as her name was called. She bowed her head at her mistress, awaiting further instructions.

“The girl shall start tomorrow. If I recall correctly, our chef is in need of a new assistant. The previous one’s permanent departure was…unfortunate. Take her measurements, provide her with the necessary uniform and see her to the staff bedchambers.”  
“Yes, my lady.”  
“You are both dismissed.”

Lady Dimitrescu then broke eye contact, turning her back towards her. She sat back down at her vanity, vaguely waving both her and Abigail off. Virginia turned to leave, before the lady’s voice called her again.

“Oh, girl. What is your name?”  
“My name is Virginia, my lady.”

A deep chuckle rose from the lady’s chest as she moved around to face her once more.

“Virginia”, the lady repeated, her lips twisting into a wicked smile. For the first time that evening, Virginia felt a dreaded sense of unease.

“Virginia, Virginia. How _deliciously_ …

… _ironic_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally put in a line from that video of Lady Dimitrescu featuring Griffin McElroy's bit about his love for his tall wife and I can't even be sorry about it because that video lives in my head rent-free.


End file.
